Thrift Shop
by TwiStarJunkie
Summary: Edward Cullen works at Goodwill and is well known for taking full advantage of the cheap prices. He sees nothing wrong with his sense of style and love for a good bargain, but wooing a beautiful, high class woman by the name of Bella Swan just might prove to be his hardest challenge yet. CRACKFIC!
1. Chapter 1

**So this idea has been in my head for a while now LOL! It's my first attempt at Drabble, so be kind!**

**Enjoy!**

"Yo, Eddie!" Emmett's voice boomed across loading dock out back. "You going club hoppin' with us tonight?"

Was the douche fucking serious?

I'd spent half of my small paycheck yesterday in anticipation of tonight alone.

"Yeah, man! What time are we hittin' it?"

"Seven!"

I turned from my spot as they continued unloading today's pick-ups.

With a skip in my step, I headed back to the front counter, knowing the boss lady was watching my ass.

She'd already written me up twice for shopping on the clock.

Bitch.

I work at Goodwill. You'd think that people here would be nice since it was a charitable organization and all that shit, but fuck no.

They were judgmental haters, and everyone wanted to be first in line to pick through the new drop offs.

While I knew everyone would be rifling through that shit the second they clocked out today, I also knew that I'd gotten the best deals yesterday.

The end of my shift couldn't come soon enough.

With the sweet ass fox fur coat I'd bought yesterday and my Velcro sneakers, tonight was going to be fucking awesome.

**Leave some love and let me know what you think!**

**T**


	2. Chapter 2

So much for not taking a look through the new inventory.

With the forty dollars I had on me, I ended up walking out the door with a black leather motorcycle jacket, iced fringe hanging from the sleeves.

Shit, I would've paid upward of two hundred easy at retail value.

"What you'd pop this time, fucker?" Emmett asked as he came barreling up beside me.

"Check it," I told him, handing off the jacket.

He took it and his face instantly showed disgust.

"Damn, dude! You smell this shit yet?"

"It can be washed, asshole. Where's Jazz? He's hittin' it tonight, right?"

"Far as I know. He bounced earlier on a damn booty call," he told me as we climbed into his grandpa's old Cadillac.

"Alice again?"

"Who else?" he laughed as he started the car, the engine purring to life…along with the hydraulics and suspension.

Alice was Jasper's girlfriend, but don't ever call her that to his face. He liked to keep his 'options' open. He needed to lay off the weed because Alice was the only option the douche fucking had.


	3. Chapter 3

**To answer the question of one of my readers: Yes, this is based off the song by Macklemore ;D**

**Hope you all are enjoying this so far LOL**

It's eight thirty when we finally roll up to the downtown parking lot. While there was parking out in front of the clubs, there were also curbside spots, but the fucking meter maids were haters.

Nothing new, Jasper was meeting Alice at Trinity nightclub and apparently, she was bringing along a friend of hers.

Hell, if the bitch was anything like Alice, she most likely had a damn two by four rammed up her ass and acted like she owned the damn city.

Once parked, we got out, each of us adjusting our goods.

What can I say? These tight ass snake skin leather pants made the boys sweat and itch like a mother fucker.

Pinch and roll, pinch and roll.

Emmett stood in what I like to call his 'Pink Pimpin' suit, complete with purple alligator shoes, a few gold chains, and some multicolored scarf that he wrapped around his head as a doo-rag. And the full look had only cost him thirty dollars.

That my friends was a bargain.

Jasper was a damn traitor. A pussy-whipped traitor. Alice had his ass dressing all fancy in that Gucci shit.

It would be a cold day in hell before I even touched that kind of thing. Not when I could look twice as good…much like I was now.

With my fox fur coat, I wore a blue and brown oxford sweater, the snake skin leather pants, chains, and the newest addition…my raccoon skin cap.

Yeah. I looked incredible.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hold up. You three get in line."

Big ass fucking bouncer was about to get his ass beat.

"Check the list, bitch. We're here with Alice Brandon," Jasper piped up.

"Right," the dick laughed. Homie don't play that shit.

"Yo, fucking check the list!" I shouted, getting up in his face and pointing down at the clipboard in his hands.

"You need to back up, Davey Crockett," he warned, pushing me as a group of people in line behind the rope began laughing their asses off.

I stepped back, flipping the bird at the fellow club hoppers and grabbed my goods in the other hand.

Fucking bitches.

"I need to see your I.D.s"

"Oh so, you saw us on the list? Now you want my fucking I.D? What? You don't believe me?"

"We ask everyone for I.D, cracker."


	5. Chapter 5

Cracker?

Did this big ass, Jabba the Hut looking motherfucker just call me a cracker?

I glanced at Emmett and Jasper, then down at my fists.

Fists frosted with the sweet fucking rings I'd picked up the other day.

I looked back up at the guy before rearing my fist back and delivering a fast right hook, knocking him to his fucking knees.

"There's my I.D, bitch!" I shouted to him before the three of us made our way inside.

To most, it would have seemed like nothing to have handed him my damn license, but shit.

I didn't have a license.

I drove a fucking bicycle, yo.

Emmett and my grandpa bought all my booze and smokes.

My life is fucking awesome.


	6. Chapter 6

Walking inside, the music was pumping, bodies milling around.

The crowd seemed to part for the three of us.

People stared, wishing they looked half as incredible as me.

Wishing they could _be_ me.

I passed one guy on the way to the bar. He was wearing a nice, dookie brown leather jacket and a pair of mocassins.

I knew just by looking at him that he was a fellow tag popper.

I fist bumped him.

"Frosty E," I told him.

"Mackin' Mike."

After the other introductions to Emmett, and then Jasper's posin' ass, Mackin' Mike joined us and proceeded to strut his way to the bar, swagger in our step.

And as Alice came into view, leaning against the bar, so did the fine ass honey standin' next to her.

Time for Frosty to work some magic.

**Another three or four chapters will post later. **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**T**


	7. Chapter 7

"Christ, would it kill the two of you to actually dress decently for once?"

"Well, I see the stick hasn't been removed from your ass yet, Alice," I answered, not taking my eyes off of the girl next to her.

"Damn, E, I told you to lay the fuck off of her, man," Jasper bitched from beside Alice.

God only knows how much she paid for the dress she wore, but I guarantee that shit was new and way overpriced.

"Slow your roll, Jazz," Emmett laughed.

I then looked over at the brunette beauty who was looking at me with repulsion.

Great.

She was fucking bitch just like Alice, not that I was surprised.

It was cool, though, cause this chick?

Bitch was mine, she just didn't know it yet.


	8. Chapter 8

"What's up, Bella?" Jazz asked her from behind me.

I wanted to knock his ass out for ruining my moment.

Bella.

Was she Italian or some shit? I could work with that.

"Who _are _these jackasses?" she asked him, shrinking away from me the second I stepped closer.

Hard to get. Just my type of woman.

"Frosty E," I told her, giving her my infamous wink.

"You drive an ice cream truck or something?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

Oh fuck no.

"See, now that's fucked up. I work in retail, bitch!"

"Bitch? Alice, where the hell did you find these assholes?"


	9. Chapter 9

"I found Jazz, but these two? Best thing is to ignore them," Alice answered.

"Let me buy you a drink, _Bella_," I offered.

I never claimed to be a fucking gentleman; this was the best I could do.

"So, you can drug me? No thanks," she snorted.

"Oh, so because I'm not decked out in Gucci and shit, I'm suddenly a criminal?"

Why was this bitch making it so damn difficult?

"I never said that. You look like you've escaped from a mental ward, you reek of an alley dumpster, and quite frankly, I don't trust you."

"You don't even fucking know me, so let me buy you a drink and we'll fix that," I told her, reaching out and taking her hand.

She glanced over at Alice.

"Your call, Bella. Edward's harmless, but he's also a crude douchebag that talks too fucking much."

Bella looked and me warily and with a roll of the eyes she pulled her hand back. "Fine. But only one."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm glad you all are enjoying it ;D**

**I apologize for not having updated. My daughter came home from school on Friday with high fever and has been running it ever since :(**

**Anyways, here you go!**

Bella looked and me warily and with a roll of the eyes she pulled her hand back. "Fine. But only one."

I offered up my arm, but she rolled her eyes and pushed past me.

And day-um. Baby got back, yo.

"You know I'm only humoring you, right?" she tells me in a bitch tone as we get to the bar.

I give her a thorough once over with my eyes before grinning and signaling the bartender.

"Crown and coke," I told him then looked over at the fine honey beside me.

"Martini, dry."

"Damn, you really are high class, aren't you?"

"That a problem?"

"Not unless you make it one," I answered, pulling a Black N' Mild from the pocket on the inside of the coat.

"How in the hell can you possibly wear that and think it looks good?"


	11. Chapter 11

"How in the hell can you possibly wear that and think it looks good?"

"Because it does. Shit, you only wish you had one like this," I told her, smacking my lips as I rubbed a hand down the front of the coat.

"Right," she laughed mockingly. "You said you work in retail. What store?"

"Why? You gonna come visit me?"

"Fuck no. I just want to know which store to avoid."

"Baby, you trippin'. Check it, how much did you pay for that dress? One? Two G's?"

"I didn't buy it, asshole. It's Alice's," she hissed, tossing her hair over one shoulder.

Damn, what I would give to tangle my hand in that hair as I fucking slayed that ass.


	12. Chapter 12

"Well, shit, that ignorant bitch don't know how to shop a damn bargain to save her fucking life. This coat here…the one you're hatin' on? It retails at around two G's…how much you think I paid for it?"

"Hopefully not much…just with the smell coming off that shit, if you paid more than twenty bucks, you got fucked."

"That's fucked up, baby," I told her, laughing as I exhaled from the cigar I was smoking. "What you were smelling was most likely the crotch rot coming from my boy's girl over there. I've already had this shit washed and processed and I paid fifteen for the motherfucker."

"And I suppose you think that's a steal?" she asked, her bitch brow peaked in my direction.

"Shit, find me another bargain that beats this…I promise you that you won't. Nobody pops tags like Frosty E, baby."

"What's the story on that stupid ass hat?" she asked.


	13. Chapter 13

"Damn, you gonna trip on that shit too? Man, you're all up in my shit!" I exclaimed, ready to give up on this bitch and find another honey.

"Take it off," she murmured, leaning forward.

Shit, she don't have to tell me twice.

I pulled the hat from my head and watched as she brought a hand up to touch my hair.

"You know, you look a hell of a lot better without that hat," she whispered.

"Mmm, fuck…how good?" I asked, inhaling off the cigar as my cock hardened against my thigh.

"Good enough to…oh my fucking God. Do you have fucking socks in your pants?" she exclaimed, looking up at me.

"Bitch please, that ain't no motherfuckin' socks," I told her, grabbing her hand and putting it directly on my dick, making sure I didn't flinch upon contact. "Feel that shit?"


	14. Chapter 14

"You're a fucking pig," she screeched, but I wasn't fucking blind.

She liked what she felt, and my anaconda liked her feeling it too.

"Yo, why you gotta be such a bitch? You're the one spoutin' bullshit about me stuffin' my draws. I was doing you the service of showing you the fucking truth."

"Oh my God, are you always like this?"

"Baby, I just see you lookin' at me, and you know I'm lookin' at you. I think we could be good together if you'd give me the chance."

"You? You think I want to be with you?" she asked laughing, but I saw through that shit.

"I bet if I slipped my hand between those milky white legs of yours, I'd find you primed and fucking ready for me. Am I right?"

"What is it exactly you want from me?"

"Shit, like you don't know," I told her, moving my coat and showing off my hard fucking cock against my leg.

And yeah, bitch's eyes were glued. She wanted my shit.

I am fucking awesome.


	15. Chapter 15

"Right, okay. I don't know if you've noticed or if you just don't care, but we're in a crowded bar," she whispered, her eyes giving me the once over.

"Don't be tryin' to play me, boo. There's a fucking office in the back. So what? You gonna let me tap that?"

"And how the hell do I know your dick's clean?"

"Yo, I keep my shit wrapped like a fucking glove," I answered her, throwing a wink for extra measure.

"I have a few conditions," she hissed.

Bitch was playin' like she didn't want this, but I knew better.

Who _didn't _want this?

"Well, come on, don't leave Frosty hangin'."

With that, I placed my hand on my thigh and gripped my shit, licking my lips as I watched her eyeball me.


	16. Chapter 16

"The hat stays off," she tells me, snatching my shit from my hands.

Bitch had me twisted!

I snatched it back. "Whatchu tryin' to play at, girl? I'll take it off….fuck, don't nobody go grabbing my shit like that."

Eye roll.

Yo, if this chick didn't watch it, her damn eyes were going to get stuck in that beautiful fucking head of her one of these days.

"The coat comes off."

Damn, what was this honey's name again?

"My coat?" I questioned, pulling it up around my neck with attitude. Betta recognize!

"If I let your dick anywhere near this," she whispers, gesturing to between those milky thighs, "I want to see all of you and I sure as hell don't want to chance anything from that coat coming into contact with my pussy."

Shit, if she wasn't careful, I was gonna bend that sweet ass over this damn barstool. I didn't give a _FUCK!_


	17. Chapter 17

"You keep your fucking mouth shut; both during and after."

"Yo, why you hatin' so hard?

"Do you even hear yourself? You sound like a damn moron."

Man, fuck this shit. I stood up off the barstool, reaching out and taking her wrist firmly in my hand.

I'd had enough of her damn mouth.

It was time to slaughter that ass.

Then we'd see how much she wanted me to keep my mouth shut.

Fuck, bitch would be begging for more when I was done with her.

And if she thought she was getting away from this foo without giving me a taste of her love box, she was in for a rude fucking awakening.

"Where the fuck are you taking me?" she screeched behind me as I pulled her with me.

"Fuck that office. You wanna play fucking dirty? We gon' get fucking dirty."

**Sorry that its only three chapters tonight. RL has kept me busy :( Let's just hope my daughter starts feeling back so we can get back on track YO!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**T**


	18. Chapter 18

"Oh, no, fuck you!" My honey screeched as I pulled her ass into the back alleyway and pinned her against a old, nasty ass, green dumpster.

"What? Not dirty enough?" I asked her, playing her ass like a fiddle.

"You can't be serious! And if you are, then the deal's off."

I had to laugh.

I really had the bitch going.

Right.

Like I'd really have fucked a honey as fine as that out here in this filth.

Nah. She had class.

She deserved the best.

"Girl, I'm just playin' with you. I ain't hittin' that out here. You crazy?"

I watched relief come to her eyes before she fixed me with the bitch face our meeting had started out with.

Fuck, hope I wasn't back to square one.


	19. Chapter 19

"So if this isn't the spot, where the hell are you takin' me? We don't have all night," she grumbled, clearly aggravated.

Which was great; I wanted her as rowled up as I could get her.

I wanted that bitch's claws in my back and teeth on my skin.

She had that wild kinky as shit side to her.

I could see it in the way she feasted her eyes on my junk at the bar.

"Lucky for you, I've got a free day tomorrow so, yeah. We got all night."

"Again, where the fuck are you takin' me?"

"Girl," I started, gripping her hips and pulling her against me. "You desserve the best and Imma give it to you. We're hittin' up Motel 6."


	20. Chapter 20

"I'm sorry? It sounded like you just said Motel 6," she reiterated.

"Damn girl, I ain't stupid. I know what the fuck I just said."

"There's no way in hell I'm staying at that roach infested motel and sleeping with jizz stained comforters," she hissed, trying to pull away from me.

Fuck this shit.

I wasn't letting this ass get away from me.

"We can go to my place, but yo, this judgmental shit ain't cool. You gotta chill it on the bitchin'."

"You know," she whispered, coming closer and fuckin' with the collar on the coat. "All this talk about hookin' up and fuckin', yet you haven't even attempted to kiss me yet. What's up with that?"

"I don't kiss on the first date."


	21. Chapter 21

"Now you're bullshittin'," she grinned, and then…

"Oh, damn girl," I groaned, feelin' my knees start to buckle as she wrapped her hand around my cock over my pants. "You keep that shit up and we won't make it back to my house."

"Then fuckin' kiss me already. Show me what you got, playa," she purred.

"See, now you're speaking my language, baby," I nodded with a wink.

With a tug on the coat, I went in and pressed my lips to hers, savoring the taste of what was uniquely her.

And I knew, it was gonna take me all damn night, at least, to fully appreciate the work of art that was…

Fuck! What the fuck is her name?!

Shoving it to the back of my mind, I moved my hands around and grabbed at that beautiful ass, massaging it in my hands.

Damn.


	22. Chapter 22

BPOV

I don't care how utterly ridiculous this joker looked, underneath all of the rank, matted fur and horrible snake skin pants, was a fucking gorgeous man.

A man that I tried hard to refuse, but no longer could.

I'd noticed him the last time he and his posse had come to the bar, and apparently, Alice had noticed.

Here I was kissing him, feeling his tongue make sweet love to mine and I couldn't help but think had he have used that method on me before, I would've been glad to let him have his way with me against the dumpster.

Hell, at this point, I'd lay out on the damn street just to feel that monster of a cock he kept smuggled in his pants inside of me.


	23. Chapter 23

BPOV

"We gon' have to get a taxi."

"Don't you have a car?" I asked him, totally confused.

"Nah, baby. We came up here in Emmett's car. That and I don't drive."

"I guess Emmett's that big ass Pepto Bismol pimp you walked in with."

"Damn, look at you. Hatin' on a brother and he ain't even out here to defend himself," he smiled.

Shit, I wish he'd do that more often.

No, actually, what I really wish is that I could turn his fucking style around because I just knew…this dude in a suit…

Gucci for example…fuck, I hope we find a taxi fucking soon or I'm going to be taking his ass in the back of Alice's SUV.


	24. Chapter 24

If I'd known just how much this honey was gon' fall for my mad kissin' skills, I'd have done that shit a hell of a lot sooner.

As it was, I wasn't sure she could wait for a damn taxi.

She had her leg up on my hip, rubbing that sweet pussy all over my shit.

And if she wasn't careful, I was gonna unleash the beast and let him have his fucking fun.

Screw needing a bed.

I already saw several viable options.

The pavement. The brick wall. The chainlink fence. The fuckin' dumpster.

Hell, I could go on.

And the more I thought about it, the more appealing the chainlinked fence sounded.

"Whatchu think about that chainlinked fence over there, baby?" I asked her, letting the fuzz on my jaw rub along her cheek.


	25. Chapter 25

"Find us a damn taxi, Frosty," she snapped at me, ripping my head back to hers and laying one hell of a fucking kiss on me.

Bitch was getting feisty.

I fucking loved that shit.

"Wait, you don't still live with your parents do you?" she questioned, pulling away.

"Live with my…fuck that shit, yo. I haven't lived with Mom and Pops since I was seventeen."

"So what, you share a house with the two goons in the bar?"

"Nah," I winked. "Just me. Why?"

"Because I'm not sharin' you with anyone, just so you know. And once I get that cock inside me, I'm not stoppin'."

Damn.

Honey was after my own heart.


	26. Chapter 26

Shit, as soon as me and my honey piled inside the taxi, bitch was all up on me.

Rubbin', grindin', and straight up fuckin' teasin' me.

"Yo, baby, you gotta slow down or we ain't gonna make it to my crib," I laughed, kissing those sweet lips.

"I don't give a fuck, Frosty. You started this shit, and I already told you, once I started, I wasn't stoppin'."

"Chill, girl. We got another five minutes to go, tops. Afta dat, I promise you, Imma be beatin' yo cakes like Betty fucking Crocker, on the real."

"You and your slang. You realize that half the time, I don't even know what you're sayin', right?"

"It's cool, baby. Stick around and I'll teach you."

"So, what's your problem with Alice?"

Oh hell no, bitch did _not _just bring that shit up and ruin the vibe.


	27. Chapter 27

"Now see, why you gotta go and fuck shit up like that?"

"Don't you go all hoodrat on me, Frosty. I'm just saying I noticed the hostility and I'm asking you what's up."

"Check it; yo girl, Alice be triflin'…dammit, what's your name? I been callin' you honey and baby so damn long, I done forgot it."

She squinted her eyes, giving me bitch face again. I was gettin' real tired of her damn attitude.

"Bella," she hissed.

"Well, Bella…she keeps tryin' to change my man, Jazzy and she done turned him into a fuckin' bitch pussy. He's gone soft. That and she acts like she's God's damn gift to society."

"That's not it, Frosty. She just has a passion for fashion, which clearly, you do too, just not good fashion."

Damn.

We need to get to my crib and fuckin' fast because I was about to turn her ass up in the backseat of this fucking taxi and slam my cock into her just to shut her the fuck up.


	28. Chapter 28

Finally, after what felt like a damn eternity, the driver pulled up to my house.

As I slid over and started to open the door, honey grabbed my arm.

"I said take me to your crib. Not find one and break in."

"This _is_ my fuckin' crib." I told her, opening the door and pullin' her with me.

"Right. Okay, you have a nice fuckin' life; I'm going back to the club."

"What?" I exclaimed. "Oh, because I don't wear your overpriced, designer bullshit and I talk the way I do, I can't possibly live in the upscale part of town?"

"Exactly."

"Check out my license, bitch. Read off the fuckin' addy."

I watched as she took and then looked at me with wide eyes.

"What? You gonna blast my ass for who my pops is, right?"


	29. Chapter 29

"You never said anything about being _the _Carlisle Cullen's son. I'm takin' it that Alice doesn't know this either?"

"Fuck no. Why the hell would I tell that money hungry bitch? My pops is one of the top fashion designers in the damn country. If that bitch found out, she'd be all up in my shit, tryin' to bust a move. And trust, I won't touch that shit with a ten foot pole. You know she gave my boy Jazzy the clap, right?"

"Eww!" she screeched, finally steppin' the fuck out of the car. "She never told me she had the clap! What the hell is still doing baggin' her, then?"

"I done told you. He went soft and is pussy-whipped like a mother fucker."

"Just like you're about to be, Casanova. Now…" she whispered, steppin' closer and running one of her perfectly manicured fingernails down the front of my shirt. "Take me inside."

Oh fuck yes, this was going to be fucking incredible.

As I watched her walk toward the front door, that luscious booty swaying, I hoped and prayed honey let me in that backdoor tonight…cause day-um.


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm incredibly sorry for how long it's taken to get this cluster posted!**

**I didn't want to do just one; I prefer posting several chapters of this one at once since they're so long.**

**Just know that Frosty E has been with me, driving me nuts in my head all this time LOL!**

**Some of these are in Bella's POV, so I hope you enjoy!**

**BPOV**

Who'd have thought that the gorgeous, wanna-be gangster I was about to sleep with was actually _the _Carlisle Cullen's son?

Granted, he'd shown me an old, state registered I.D rather than a license.

Judging from everything I'd learned about him so far tonight, the fact that there was no driver's license didn't surprise me.

Did it make me want him less?

Honestly, it didn't affect me. And to tell you the truth, the inside of his house, while it was obviously huge and had the potential to be amazing with the right interior decorations, it reflected his personality.

Or rather, his place of work.

He not only fucking worked at Goodwill; he apparently fucking lived in it too.

Half of the furniture and décor in this house hadn't been seen since the damn seventies!

"Sweet, right?" he asked, smacking his lips—he really needs to stop doing that shit—behind me, his hands settling on my waist.


	31. Chapter 31

"Uh, well, it's obvious you bring your work home with you," I mumbled, eyeballing the fur coat.

"Why you always gotta hate, baby? This here is fucking sweet!" he answered me with a crooked grin.

Whether I wanted to admit it or not, that fucking grin was starting to grow on me.

"Think you can lose the coat now?"

"Hmm," he hummed, holding his chin between his thumb and index finger. "Yo, you don't waste time, do ya? I haven't even started the grand tour and you're already all up in my shit, wantin' to unwrap the goods."

I'd had it with the games he was playing.

I was done with slow.

I arched my brow at him, took hold of both sides of the coat and ripped it off his shoulders and down his arms.

Oh fuck me running.


	32. Chapter 32

Beneath the coat, I had expected to find that the horrid, oxford sweater was long-sleeved and needed to be removed, but that wasn't the case.

No. It was sleeveless, and Edward—I'm not using Frosty E, unless I have to—was fucking built.

The lean musculature of his arms made my fucking mouth water, and the tattoo sleeves that covered both arms sent a rust of wetness pooling in my panties.

I had to see more of him.

With a heavy breath, I fingered the hem on the sweater before ripping it up and over his head.

Was it possible to faint just from simply staring at someone?

If so, I was about to pass the fuck out.

And the look in his green eyes as he started down at me cemented one thing in my head.

I was about to fuck the ever loving shit out of this man, and I was almost certain that, while it would be the first time, it certainly wouldn't be the last.


	33. Chapter 33

My eyes traveled down the length of his body, settling on the massive bulge straining against his thigh, hidden by the snakeskin leather pants.

I was rectifying this shit now.

Grabbing a fistful of his chaotic hair, I crushed my lips to his for a moment, letting my tongue slide languidly along his before breaking the kiss and dropping to my knees.

I heard him hiss as he released a slew of obscenities, tangling both his hands in my hair.

My fingers deftly unbuttoned the leather pants and slid the zipper down.

I then glanced up at him from beneath my lashes and bit at my bottom lip as my hand slid inside, taking hold of his cock and pulling it free.

"Yo, baby, slow your roll," he said, sucking in a sharp breath through his teeth. "Imma lose my shit before we even get started if you keep that up."

"We've got all night, Edward. If you come, you come. We'll go for round two, three, however many it fucking takes to get what I'm feeling out of my system," I purred before placing him in my mouth and taking him in to the back of my throat, my hand wrapping around what wouldn't fit.


	34. Chapter 34

"Damn," he grunted, his hips bucking up into my mouth.

I could taste the evidence of his pre-cum against his slit, making me moan and the my stomach flutter.

As I hollowed out my cheeks and moved my head up and down on him, my tongue swirling around his shaft, alternating between rough and soft strokes, the grip his hands had on my hair tightened and began to set a pace, moving my head as he saw fit.

"Take me deep, baby. I wanna feel you swallow my cock," he hissed, forcefully thrusting and pushing his dick down my throat, gagging me momentarily as he held the position, rolling his hips.

I released a heavy breath when he pulled back, a pool of saliva gathering and trickling from the corner of my mouth, down my chin.

"You're a dirty bitch, ain't you? Like that cock, don't you?"


	35. Chapter 35

Check it; Ain't nobody ever sucked Frosty E's dick like this honey just did.

When I looked down and saw those sweet lips around my cock, her tongue lapping at me like she was making love to it, yo, I almost blew my fucking load.

Yeah, I wanted to cum in that hot mouth of hers, but there'd be time for that lata.

Right now, I needed to get her out of those fancy ass, bullshit clothes and bury myself.

I was going to make this a fuck that she wasn't likely to forget.

Hell, honey'd be feeling the magic effects of my cock for days to come.

Shit, I knew I wasn't the only one feeling this either.

I'd seen the way her eyes feasted on me when the coat came off.


	36. Chapter 36

I still had a hold on her thick, long hair, so I tugged roughly, pulling her to standing.

Bitch's eyes never left mine; yeah, she fucking wanted it.

And I was about to give it to her.

Hard, fast, long, soft…shit, I was gonna be tapping that ass all damn night.

Before I could even get a word in, she'd grabbed me by the neck and crushed her lips against mine.

Damn, she was like a tigress. I'd fucking unleashed a monster.

Her hands and nails clawed at my arms, my back, up and down my chest.

Honey was all over the place.

It was time for Frosty to put his foot down.

I was in charge of this shit, and it was about time she learn that.


	37. Chapter 37

I ripped my mouth from hers, watching as she pouted at me.

Shit, like I gave a fuck. She wouldn't be doing anything other than screaming my name in a minute, anyways.

I gripped her slender hips, digging my fingers in as I bit at my lip and moved her forcefully in the direction of the bedroom.

She continued to give me the once over; she who had a stick up her ass hours ago, now couldn't get enough.

Yo, I can't even remember the last time I had a honey as horny and wet as this fox was for me.

I looked around and finally just pushed her ass against the wall beside the guest bathroom.

This fucking house was too damn big and shit, I wasn't gonna make it to that damn bedroom.


	38. Chapter 38

Her head thumped back against the wall with a thump.

"Shit! What the fuck, Edward?!" she screeched.

"It's Frosty E, baby, and trust…" I answered with a smug smile before I dropped to my knees before her.

Hooking her left leg over my shoulder, I spread those milky white thighs, groaning when I noticed that Bella wasn't wearing anything under this fucking dress the whole time.

"See something you like?" she said softly up above me and when I looked up to meet her eyes, she winked.

Damn, she was good. Trying to regain the upper hand and shit.

Fuck that.

I shook my head at her just before burying my face in that sweet pussy of hers, licking up every trace of that sweet nectar; proof that she fucking wanted Frosty's cock.


	39. Chapter 39

**This is the last chapter in this cluster. Check the A/N at the bottom ;)**

She shivered, she writhed…yo, bitch fucking _bucked_ against me as I fucked that honey hole with my tongue.

And I would have kept going, but I had a plan for this shit.

I knew what I was going to do before we even got to my fucking house.

As soon as I withdrew my tongue from her and stood, I flipped her around.

Her hands planted firmly against the wall, I shoved that fucking dress up and over her perfectly round ass.

Shit, this wasn't gonna take long.

I bent over, kissing and biting one of her cheeks. Bella arched her back and cried out, shooting Frosty one of the hottest fucking looks I'd ever seen given to me.

Yo, I wasn't waiting anymore. I pulled a rubber from my back pocket—magnum, thank you very much—wrapped my shit, and slammed into her sweet, tight fucking pussy.

Frosty E just found a new home.

**Damn, Frosty don't play!**

**I'll start working on the next cluster tomorrow night/Friday morning. **

**I've got two other fics going that need updating as well LOL, and training at the gym 6AM does NOT make this easy! **

**No more late nights for me! BOO :(**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Leave some love!**

**T**


	40. Chapter 40

**First, let me just say that I know it's been an unbelievably long amount of time since my last update. **

**I apologize for that. **

**So much has happened...RL, and then living in Oklahoma City and dealing with the tornadoes and UGH! **

**Then Frosty E's stubborn ass stopped speaking, BUT he's back and with a vengeance! **

**SOOOOOOOOO...**

**Here you go!**

Honey screamed.

She wailed.

Bitch fucking hollered as I sunk every solid inch of my dick into…

Shiiittt…

Yo, this _had_ to be the tightest pussy Frosty'd ever encountered.

I bit down on my lip and leaned forward, wrapping my hand up in that beautiful mahogany hair of hers, clutching it in my fist and ripping her head back, exposing her throat to me.

It was hard enough for me not to blow my shit when she felt this damn good and squeezed around my dick this fucking tight, but when she turned her head and began feasting on Frosty's lips like it was her last meal…

It was on.

No way in hell was this honey leaving here without at least one mother fucking Frost bite, yo.


	41. Chapter 41

She could wear Frosty's new mark like a badge of fucking honor now.

I'd marked her ass good too.

There it was.

Dark purple and a reminder of just how well Frosty had just fucked this sweet honey into oblivion.

"You're such a fucking asshole! You realize that I still have to go home after this?" Bella bitched at me as she lay, spread eagle on my bed, her wet pussy bare and glistening, just begging me to pet it.

"Shit, baby, who says yous goin' home? Better yet, who says Imma letchu go home?"

"Oh, is that right?" she asked me, smiling and arching a brow at me. Her hand moved to her fucking tit where she then began to roll her nipple between her fingers.


	42. Chapter 42

Oh, bitch was kinky. Frosty could do kink.

"Why don't you take off those ridiculous pajamas and give me a reason to stay then?" she purred.

Aw, hell nah! Now she was back to hatin' on Frosty's threads? Fuck that shit!

"Yo, what's wrong with my pjs?"

"Ed…"

"Bitch, I done told you…it's Frosty," I boomed, puffing my chest out and giving my coonskin cap a turn around atop my head.

Damn straight. It's like that, playa.

"Okay, _Frosty,_ for one, the last time I wore those, I was six years old. You're in your twenties, they have fucking bat signals all over them and they're footed for fucks sake. Do they have a backflap too?"

"You, why you gotta hate so hard?"

"What do you have against WalMart?"


	43. Chapter 43

"Hold up, so you're telling me that you'd be cool with me wearing digs from WalMart?" I questioned.

Yo, was this chick for real? Cause if she was, she was nothing like that bitch Alice.

"I've already told you, I'm not like Alice. I don't care about all this high dollar shit, but Frosty, you got to admit, a lot of this stuff you're wearing…it's ridiculous. You've got to know that you're drawing attention to yourself, right?"

"Got your attention though, didn't it?" I shot back, winking at her.

Frosty was no fool. I knew her game, and I'd play.

But for now? Shit, I was done.

I ripped that zipper down these pajamas faster than hell and crawled up on the bed.

Honey was right where I wanted her, and she best be getting comfortable because we weren't gonna be leaving for a while.

**More WILL be posted today, they're just being edited.**

**Also, for those that are reading this and not my other fics, I'm contributing pieces to the Fandom4OK (which I'm also an admin for) and to the Fandom for the Leukemia & Lymphoma Society fundraisers. If you want to receive either compilations, please go and donate!**

**The websites are:**

**www dot Oklahoma dot fandomcause dot info**

**www dot fandom4lls dot blogspot dot com**

**Until lata my playas!**

**T**


	44. Chapter 44

Bitch's eyes were glued to my cock which hung rock hard between my legs as I slithered between her legs. Her chest rose and fell rapidly with her heavy breathing, showing how worked up Frosty had her and I hadn't even done shit yet.

Yeah, I was that fucking good.

I winked at her, and hooked my hand beneath her knee, as I let my head fall forward, sucking her perfect pink nipple into my mouth.

Honey thrust her chest up against my face, but Frosty was having none of that. With my free hand, I pushed her back down, released her tit and pulled away, trailing my face up the length of her leg, letting the scruff of my jaw rub against her skin.

I watched as her pussy began to fucking glisten more and more.


	45. Chapter 45

"Don't tease me, Frosty," my honey whimpered, biting at her swollen red lips, "please, baby."

"Mmm," I groaned, sucking my own lip between my teeth, "Shhiittt, when you beg me like that…"

I inched closer on my knees, straightening her leg out against my chest and up above my head, placing succulent kisses against her calf as she watched me through half-lidded, sexy as fuck eyes.

With a grunt, and not breaking eye contact, I took hold of my weeping cock and guided him inside nice and slow.

Making damn sure that this bitch…the sweet and beautiful Bella, felt every fucking inch that I gave her.

And given the position she was propped up in on the massive mound of pillows atop my bed, she had the prime view of Frosty pounding that pussy.


	46. Chapter 46

Halfway through my third stroke in, a crucial mistake ran through my fucking head.

A mistake Frosty E had never made.

Damn this honey and her sexy, hypnotizing ways.

I pulled out like my ass was on fire. Yo, I wasn't about to chance my phone blowin' up a month from now with the news that a little blizzard was gon' be makin' its way into the world in another eight.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Bella hissed, actually making the fucking hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

Shit, girl had some fire in her.

I smirked to myself as I grabbed another rubber out of my bedside drawer, ripping that shit open and sheathing my dick fast as I could.

But damn, my girl was one step ahead of me.


	47. Chapter 47

I turned around and was damn near knocked flat on my fucking ass.

My beautiful girl came flying at Frosty, her legs locking around my waist and her hands wrapping around my neck, fisting in my hair as she impaled herself on my cock.

This was fucking awesome.

Our mouths collided in a fury of teeth, tongues, and lips as my honey rode me like a fucking pro, sending our bodies crashing into the entertainment center behind me and then down to the shaggy bean bag on the floor.

Girl never relented as she gyrated, taking me in and hot, milking my icicle with all she had.

Baby was possessed, and damn if Frosty wasn't a man that had just been casted forever under her fucking spell.


	48. Chapter 48

Her moans became louder, her movements more sluggish as she really grinded onto Frosty's dick, letting me know how much she wanted it.

I sat up, knowing that my baby was close, and if she needed help, then hell, yo…I was gon' give it to her.

With one arm wrapped tight around her back, I buried my face deep in those voluptuous tits of hers and motor boated dem' motherfuckers, thrusting my hips up into hers rapidly and with force.

The sound of our sweat dampened skin slapping together echoed against the walls of my bedroom, filling it with most beautiful sound.

"Ungh…Frosty…Edward…baby….fuck…kiss me," she mewed, running her hand through my hair, fisting it at the back and yanking, forcing me to look at her.

"Where?"

Never said I wasn't a tease, yo.


End file.
